Yo quisiera ser
by Paw Reyes
Summary: El mejor amigo de una mujer siempre es indispensable. Draco es eso para Hermione y él decide que es suficiente de decepciones amorosas... asi que tendra que contarle su mas preciado secreto... el amor que siente por ella.


**Hola, hola. Tienes en tu pantalla, un pequeño one-shot inspirado en la canción de un grupo mexicano llamado Reik, que me gusta mucho, te lo recomiendo. Sin más preambulos, aqui esta:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo quisiera ser.<strong>

Malfoy dormía en su departamento mágico, equipado con todo la tecnología de punta que un Muggle quisiese tener (_"bueno… es que estos seres hacen unas cosas… ¡increíbles!"_). Eran las 2 am de una noche de luna llena; amarilla y enorme, como le encantaba.

Se despertó sobresaltado, había soñado cosas horribles: sangre por todos lados, explosiones, llanto, muerte y más muerte… entonces se dio cuenta, no lo había soñado, sólo recordaba.

Se quitó las sábanas empapadas de sudor frio y se levantó de la cama, tomó su varita de la mesa de noche y se dirigió a la cocina; mucho tiempo en ese departamento hacia que pudiese caminar sin luz. Toco a ciegas el interruptor y movió la varita para preparar un café en la cocina, tomó un libro de la sala y se fue al sofá. Con otro movimiento de varita sirvió el café y lo condujo hacia si.

Tomo un sorbo, abrió el libro… y comenzó a recordar:

_Después de su juicio, paso 2 meses en Azkaban, dispuesto a cambiar. Ya no tenía a nadie que complacer, nadie que lo subestimara: su padre había recibido el beso del Dementor y no podría importarle menos. Siempre lo odio, con toda su alma._

_Salió de la celda conducido por dos guardias, bajo muchas escaleras y finalmente llego al recibidor, donde le entregaron su ropa y su varita, le quitaron el grillete y lo dejaron libre. Se apareció en el lugar donde le indicaron, un apartamento casi a las afueras de Londres, con piscina, ventanales enormes, una cocina con toda clase de cosas y… muy pequeño. _

_Lo amplió, lo remodeló, dejo como le gustaba ese pequeño departamento y cuando lo vió terminado, empezó a vivir ahí._

_Despues de unos dias fue al Ministerio, donde conoció su oficina y a sus compañeros: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald y Ginebra Weasley. _

_Todo mundo pensó "guerra en el departamento de Aurores ahora mismo"… pero nada sucedió. Y contrario a lo que todo mundo pensaba los 5 se hicieron los amigos._

_Sin la arrogancia de Draco y sus típicos comentarios hirientes, todos estaban más a gusto, hasta el punto en que decidieron darle una segunda oportunidad y perdonarlo. Hermione y Draco se llevaban de lo lindo. Siempre desayunaban, comían y cenaban juntos, todo lo hacían entre los dos. Harry, Ron y Ginny, suponían que no tardaban en empezar una relación… pero Hermione los sorprendió, saliendo con un chico de la oficina, un tal Justin Race… bien._

_La cita no salió para nada bien. Hermione llego llorando a su casa, se tiro en el sofá y no salió hasta después de 3 días. _

_Y lo mismo sucedió… otras 14 veces._

El timbre lo sobresalto y dejo la taza y el libro en la mesita, para ir a abrir. ¿Quién puede ir a tu casa a las 2 am de un Lunes? Definitivamente él no se esperaba una Hermione con los ojos rojos, el maquillaje corrido, la ropa arrugada y una mirada triste sin ningún brillo en ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le tomó la mano y la jaló al interior del departamento. La sentó en una silla y le limpio la cara y la miro con tristeza cuando vio que una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla, la atrapo con el dedo y se limpio en la camiseta.

Ella necesitaba llorar, lo entendió, la abrazo lentamente, temiendo que lo rechazara… pero nada pasó y ella sólo recargo la cabeza en su hombro y empezó a llorar en silencio.

– ¿ya me vas a decir que pasó? –pregunto en rubio, aún abrazándola. Ella hizo el ademán de soltarse, pero él no la dejo.

– Jack es un idiota –dijo con odio.

– ¿Quién es Jack? –preguntó confundido.

– El tipo con el que salí –dijo con la voz temblándole.

– ¿Qué hizo para merecerse que _tu_ lo llamaras idiota?

– Me llevo a un hotel para cenar, pero luego me llevó a una de las habitaciónes, nos acostamos y cuando terminamos… me dijo que solo era una estúpida si creía que iba a tener algo más con él… me usó Draco, ¡Sólome usó! Como un vil trapo, me uso y luego me corrió de la habitación, no le importo que yo estuviese llorando, nunca me sentí tan humillada en mi vida –él solo había entendido "hotel", "acostamos", "uso", "corrió", "habitación", "llorando" y "humillada", porque su voz estaba entrecortada por las lágrimas y no permitía que hablase bien.

– ¿Asi que eso hizo? –preguntó apenas conteniendo la ira. Molería a golpes a ese cabrón cuando supiera quien era.

– Sí. –sollozó.

– No te preocupes, solo es uno Hermione, no todos son iguales.

– No… tienes razón, unos solo se van a media cita, sin decir nada. Otros me dicen cosas lindas y tratan de acotarse conmigo y otros ni siquiera vienen a la cita. Jamás encontraré a alguien.

– Claro que si –dijo acariciando su cabello– esto es solo un traspié.

– Otro de los… mil traspiés que he tenido.

– Hermione, no seas exagerada, solo han sido… quince, contando este.

– Eso es demasiado, demasiado.

– Han sido demasiados porque no sabes ver lo que tienes enfrente –dijo al fin, harto de toda esta situacion y tomando todo el coraje que tenía para no salir huyendo de ahí.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –le volteó a ver, confundida.

– ¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que consolarte después de una cita para que te des cuenta de que... de que me gustas? –le soltó titubueando

– ¿q-que tú qué?

– que me gustas Hermione, creo que me gustas desde que te vi en ese lugar tomando un cafe y leyendo tan despreocupadamente. Y tú no te das cuenta, dime, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que notes que estoy loco por ti? ¿Qué?

– Decírmelo –sonrió.

– Hermione… estoy loco por ti, te adoro y eres lo más preciado que tengo en ésta vida.

– Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Estaba harta de tener que fingir que salgo con otros, inventar todo tipo de cosas solo para que me abrazes así, protegiéndome y susurrándome cosas al oído –dijo con una sonrisa.

Draco solo atino a besarla con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, está un tanto estúpido, corto y nada creativo.. pero fue lo que escribí desvelada :B<strong>

**Deja tu review abajito:)**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
